A human, vampireand a demon?
by Archemitis
Summary: Archemitis Character of my own creation has been dating Fionna for quite sometime. Cake decides to make things interesting for them both and calls up a friend while putting a few more things together for the demon and human.


**_This is a smut! Viewer discretion is advised!_**

**_At this point in time Fionna is now 18 years old and has been dating Archemitis for a few weeks now. They aren't official yet but Cake hatches as plan for Fionna to make things "exciting". This was an idea that was submitted to me by an anonymous source. They will remain anonymous mainly because well that's the way they submitted the idea._**

It was a day like any other in the land of Aaa. Fionna and Cake had just been walking home after slaying a dragon in the nearby village. Cake was being rather curious and nosey in Fionna's personal business as always. "So…how are you and Archemitis doing?"

Fionna grumbled as she carried the skull of the dragon under her right arm. "We're doing fine Cake!" She responded with an agitated tone as she shook her head slowly and continued on the trail to her tree house. She muttered to herself and made the mistake of asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that he hasn't been on any adventures with us in a while and he seems sort of bored and has been staying at the house lately…" Cake began to trail off with her words as she looked up at Fionna who seemed to have a rather perplexed look on her face.

"Yeah and your point is?" Fionna question the feline in an attempt to see where she was actually going with this.

"You need to spice this relationship up girl! Maybe you should do something hot and seductive to really get his attention!" Cake gave Fionna a rather strange grin as she constantly nudged at her arm.

Fionna was completely flustered by the statement and ended up stumbling forward and dropping the skull of the dragon. She bit down on her lower lip and chewed at it a bit as she felt her cheeks become hot. "N-no I don't!" She managed to stutter out as she turned to Cake with aggravated look. "Besides…he never told me what his "interest" are so I wouldn't even know what to do!"

The look on Cake's face just continued to grow as her arm stretched out and reached into Fionna's the back pack. She began to rummage through it until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" She exclaimed before flipping open the leather journal and practically shoving the book in Fionna's face! "Just look!"

Fionna jumped back for a moment and pushed the book out of her face for just a moment, "What it's his jou- You took his journal?" Fionna was a bit riled up now as she looked at Cake in disbelief, "What the zip?"

"Girl, just take a look at what he's been drawing!" Cake insisted as she continued to force the open book against Fionna's face.

Fionna carped as she tore the book from Cake's claws, "Fine I just don't see why you had to go and steal his journal just to show me…something." She paused for a moment as she looked at the rather beautiful drawing that were all in ink but that wasn't what made her stop for a moment. The pictures were of her! And what was really surprising to her was that she was in outfits she would never normally wear. She was put into such elegant dresses the likes of which she had never seen before. "Wow…"

"Now turn the page I think you'll like what you see." Cake smiled and winked up at the girl whose cheeks were now as red as beets.

"Cake I don't…" Fionna tried to find something to say to her before this progressed too soon but she couldn't find the right words. She sighed heavily and slowly turned the page only to have her eyes open in shock. "W-what? N-no way Cake, I can't do that!"

"And why the nightosphere not? What's the worst that could happen and you look pretty hot in the picture!" Cake said with a slight giggle.

"He'll know you stole his book that's what! B-besides…I don't look _that_ good in this picture…do I?" Fionna began to chew on her lower lip as she began to put little pictures together in her head. As she thought harder and her mind continued to progress on the idea her entire face began to turn a bright shade of red.

Cake saw this and quickly grabbed onto the girl's hand and began to drag her into the opposite direction, "Come on girl I know someone who can get this dress done in an hour!"

"W-whoa Cake slow down a sec! W-where are we going?" Fionna cried out as she was suddenly snapped out of the day dream and dragged across the field, forced to leave her battle trophy behind.

Little did the two realize they were being observed by certain vampire that had been taking a stroll through the field that day. The vampire grinned slowly as they tapped their chin softly and began to hatch a devious plan, "What a perfect way to raise some mischief."

Back at the tree house Archemitis had been working diligently in his study the entire day. He enjoyed the new addition that Fionna allowed him to build and took great pride in his handy work. When he had first moved into the home Archemitis had been working on a restoration spell and ended up making the tree house grow quite a bit! It rose a good ten feet off the ground and gave him enough room to build a room down there. With his added skills in the magical arts he was able to make the room twice as big as it would normally be, he essentially created a very small pocket dimension.

Most of the residents of Aaa knew who the man was mainly because of his appearance, they had yet to see anything like him before he first arrived. Archemitis was a rather tall and stalwart man who stood at six foot seven which made him quite tall compared to most of the other men. He had a chocolate skin tone and he looked like he hadn't aged a day in his life after he turned about twenty which was relatively true. In fact you could say he was human at first glance, that would be the case if he didn't have those extra features. Archemitis had been born with a set of demonic features, horns, a tail and a pair of wings that he kept hidden unless he needed to use them, all of which were the color ivory.

Archemitis sighed softly as he flipped through his latest spell book. At times he wished he had went on these adventures with Fionna and Cake but something compelled him to keep his distance and let those two bond like the good friends they were. He didn't want to be the reason for a friendship to fall apart so he decided to stay at the tree house. "Hmm…I wonder what they're doing now…" The demon sighed softly and began idly tap at arm rest of his chair.

As he was just about to get up he heard the clicking of the door knob and quickly sat back down with a slight grin on his face. "Fionna?" He said softly with a hopeful tone.

"Y-yeah? Hi Archemitis." She slowly poked her head into the room and smiled at him, her fingers rattling against the hardwood frame of the door. "Umm I have something really special to show you."

He smiled at her and sat up in his chair, "Oh another trophy from battle or some new treasure or artifact?" Archemitis inquired the girl with a big smile on his face, he was glad she was finally home but there was something odd about her. She was never this shy around him before and she seemed to be blushing quite a bit.

"Ok…" She said softly before pulling away from the door for just a moment. Fionna took a deep breath and bit down on her lower lip before slowly pushing the door open to reveal her little surprise to Archemitis. "Do…do you like it?" She questioned the demon before her with a very nervous look on her which only grew as she saw Archemitis simply stair at her with wide eyes.

She was wearing the exact same dress he had drawn her in on the first day he had laid eyes upon her. Right off the back he could see that the dress had been crafted with very advance skills. The banded blouse was in the right color scheme, the base was black while the frilly bands and added elegant details were white. The black sleeves were disconnected from the rest of the blouse and held together with two white bands. The skirt was basically had the same sort of design and came down about six inches past her knees.

He was both shocked and oddly surprised to see her in that outfit. "F-fionna…you look…I can't believe how pretty you…" As he tried to collect his thoughts into one coherent sentence a spate though came into his head. He didn't remember sharing the design with her or even telling her about his little leather note book. His eyes slowly glanced over to the bookshelf and saw the empty space where his journal should have been. "How did you know about the dress?" He asked. Archemitis wasn't upset or anything like that and he hopped she didn't get that vibe from him but he was still very curious as to how she got a hold of those designs.

"It was Cake's idea! S-she grabbed your journal and snuck it into my bag…sorry." She looked down with a slightly gloomy look on her face.

Archemitis walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He smiled down at her and met her beautiful blue eyes with his transparent, "I think you look absolutely stunning." He told her with a tender and loving voice as he softly pressed his lips up against her own.

Fionna closed her eyes slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as she returned his affection. She moaned softly into the kiss for just a second before pulling away from his lips and smiling sheepishly. "Umm Cake did also tell me a few other things to…could you take a seat please?"

Archemitis raised his eye brow for just a moment but took a seat as requested anyways. As he did he began to look over Fionna and saw one of his dreams right before his eyes. He had no idea how someone was able to do but they were able to get his designs down right to the letter! He kept his eyes locked on Fionna and trying to see what she had planned for him and if he knew Cake well enough…he was in for something.

Fionna slowly waltzed over to Archemitis, her hips swaying back and forth slowly as she progressed. She slowly climbed into the man's lap and slightly smiled down at him before pulling off her bunny hat and letting her long golden hair fall onto her shoulders. This made Archemitis blush in a different way than how most people do. The ivory horns on the top of his head began to turn a shade of red, sort of rosy color. His hands slowly roamed over her plush, tender thighs that were clad in the cotton thigh high socks. "I can't believe it…you got it all right down to the socks." Archemitis was not only impressed but feeling a bit aroused to say the least. He glanced up at her and slowly let his hands roam her lower body momentarily and slowly rose to her mid-section.

Fionna let out a soft moan as she watched the demon tenderly caress her body through the dress. She slowly leaned down and kissed Archemitis passionately, her hands pressing up against his chest firmly to support her. She let out a series of soft, high pitched moans muffled by the kiss that just made the demon even more flustered then before.

Archemitis pulled away from the kiss and slowly began to nip up Fionna's neck causing her to moans to intensify, "A-ahh Archemitis…" She said shakily as she gripped at his shirt blazer. She hadn't been used to this sort of affection before and didn't know until now that she had a sensitive neck. But all in all she was actually feeling rather warm inside, each kiss sent a jolt of pleasure that came rushing up her spine inducing more and more whimpers of indulgence.

He pulled away from her neck slowly and nibbled on the bow around her neck and slowly tugged on the end with his teeth and began to pull it apart. The collar of the dress spreading open, "Fionna…" Archemitis said a tad timidly, "Are you sure you really want this?"

Fionna peered down at him and slowly nodded with a soft smile on her face, "Y-yes…"

As she said that Archemitis smiled back at her and slowly began to un-button the blouse of her dress. Just as he reached the last button a knock came from the door. They both paused for tick and looked at each other completely befuddled. Archemitis slowly pushed Fionna of his lap and back onto the chair. She gave a slightly disappointed look on her face and began to pout but she was more concerned as to who was at the door.

Archemitis slowly walked over to the door and on his way he quickly shouted, "Who's there?" At the exact instant the door flung open and nearly wacked the unsuspecting male in the face. He jumped back and quickly took a fighting stance thinking it was someone sort of assailant. "Alright I don't know who you are but you've already managed to tick me..." His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the figure that was standing at the door. "off?"

"What is that anyway to treat a lady?" Marceline said with a sinister grin on her face. She stood there in a similar dress the Fionna was in except for a few changes. The skirt was much shorter than the original it seemed like even the slightest motion could cause her skirt to reveal her bottom. Then was her choice of foot wear, instead of cotton socks they were silk with black lacing. Lastly was, she wasn't wearing a blouse either it was simply a corset that hugged her torso in a way that made her breast pop. It really wasn't even his design any longer

"M-Mar-Marceline? What do you think you're doing w-wearing that? W-why are you even here?" Fionna quickly jumped from the chair with an infuriated look on her face. Archemitis simply stood their dumfounded but truly thinking the same thing.

"What you do like it?" The vampire leaned up against the door seductively. Sliding her right hand down side and lightly patting the exposed flesh of her thigh, "I admit I deviated from the original plans in the book…" She said as she pulled out the journal from between her cleavage and wagged it in the air slowly, "but it looks pretty good doesn't it?"

Marceline tossed the book to Archemitis who nearly fumbled it. As he held it in the palm of his hands he could feel the warmth the leather had collected from being betwixt her bosom. He is horns began to turn a deep shade of red, the tips of them becoming hot and even steaming slightly! "W-why…what are you doing here?" He quickly said as he tossed the journal across the room in a fit of utter confusion.

"Well I'm here to claim what had been rightfully mine for all these years." Marceline gave that signature mischievous grin before tackling the flustered demon to the floor and sitting down in his lap and pinning him to the floor.

"What the frack are you doing!" Archemitis snarled a bit as he struggled under her. He fought to push her off but before he could even raise his arms roots came out of the ground and bound his hands and feet to the floor. Fionna quickly rushed over to aid him but the same thing happened to her, the roots came up and twisted around her legs and kept her fettered in that spot.

"Just look…" She said sultry tone as she quickly tore his blazer open causing the buttons to go flying. Archemitis continued to struggle as he watched Marceline open up his shirt. The vampire smiled with enthusiasm as she stared at the well cut torso. Her hands slowly traced over each of his abs for a few seconds. She extended her index finger and began to trace a pattern right in between his pectorals, "See right there "M" For Marceline." She giggled deviously as she leaned forward letting her chest slowly press up against his own.

Fionna quickly interrupted what she was sure was going to be some advancement on Archemitis by shouter, "I saw you draw it on there!"

Marceline glanced up Fionna and cocked her right eyebrow, "And your point is?" She said with a rather uninterested tone of voice.

"_My__point_is that just because you have your initials on something doesn't make it yours!" Fionna responded lividly.

Archemitis quickly nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Marceline pressed her index finger under his jaw and closed it for him, "Shhh" She said with a alluring tone as she slowly ran her left hand down his chest and began to trace over his abdominals.

Archemitis' face and horns turned a bright shade of red after what she had just said and little did he realize that was going to get him into even more trouble. "Hmm two sources of red for me to drain…I wonder which one should I go for first? Should I nibble on these cheeks for a bit or should I lick at these great big horns until I've sucked all the red out from the tip." She grinned softly and slowly began to slide her tongue up against the smooth surface of his horns that caused him to shiver great deal, "C-cut it out…"

Archemitis looked up at her in utter shock and disapproval and at this point Fionna was beyond furious! She reached for the string around her neck and pulled out the gem from between her breast that quickly morphed into her crystal sword. She hacked away at the roots and charged at Marceline, "Get off him!" She cried out as she quickly knocked her right off Archemitis. She turned to him and quickly went to work on his roots. She managed to chop through the one on his right hand but was soon tackled to the floor by the enraged vampire who hissed at the human girl, "Oh you wanna go little bunny? Let's throw down then!"

Archemitis quickly tore away at the other three roots before quickly getting up and dashing over toward the girls who were just about to rip each other's throat out. "Wait please calm down!"

Simultaneously the girls turned to Archemitis and practically snarled at him, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They turned back to each other with narrowed gazes that were just full of ferocity and anger towards each other. They both grabbed at the other's neck and forced each other to the floor and began to roll about on the floor.

Archemitis watched in horror as he saw the two girls beginning to scramble all over the place. He quickly reached down and pinched them both at a nerve in their shoulders which caused their muscles to tense up and they were forced to let go of one another. "I said cut it out you two! I want no fighting understand?"

The two girls nodded quickly which seemed to be the only thing they could do, the longer that he pinched the less of their body they seemed to be able to control. Not to mention that it hurt like hell! Archemitis released his grip and the two girls finally loosened up and began to roll their shoulders, "Ow!" They whined in unison as they rolled their shoulders to try and relieve the pain.

Archemitis sighed softly and rubbed his forehead slowly and try and wrap his mind around things for just a moment. In all his entire life, which was over 5000 years and then some, he has never been introduced into this type of situation!

"Well…" Marceline decided to be the one to break the awkward silence by pitching her idea of a fair way to settle this little dispute. Archemitis and Fionna slowly turned focused their eyes on her but didn't say a word. "Why don't we have a little contest?"

"Contest?" Fionna asked.

"What kind of contest do you have in mind?" Archemitis was in a rather sour mood at the moment and was just about at his limit now.

"Well let's see who can pleasure him better. The winner obviously gets to keep him and the loser will just have to live with the fact that they won't be able to have this big guy in their life." The vampire said with what seemed to be confidence in that she would be the winner.

"Absolutely not!" Archemitis waved his hands and shook his head quickly as he disapproved of this idea greatly. There is no way in Aaa I would ever be part of anything like that! No way i-"

"It's either that or we can always go back to duking it out." Marceline rubbed her knuckles and grinned as she slowly turned to Fionna whose cheeks had turned a rather deep shade of red at the idea. "Well…it's your choice Archemitis."

Archemitis' eyes went wide as he tried to look at Fionna for some sort of answer but all he could see were her rosy cheeks and a blank stare on her face. "F-Fionna? What do you think? I really don't want to do any of this…but I don't want you two to fight either!"

Fionna bit down on her lower lip and tried to muster up some sort of answer but all she could come up with was, "I don't know…"

Marceline began to giggle as she hooked an arm around Archemitis as it they were already a couple, "What, is the shy, little bunny too afraid to fight for her man?"

The human girl suddenly had a different aura about her. Just from that one remark she was filled with a determination as if she was about to enter battle. "I'll do it! I won't like it…but I'll do it!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Archemitis' free arm and glared over at Marceline.

Archemitis didn't know what to say really and to be honest was completely shocked that she would suddenly change her mind.

"So what are the rules to this…contest?" Fionna inquired the vampire still keeping that glare in her eyes.

"Oh well that's simple really. The first person who faints or simply can't go on at any point in time will be declared the loser." Marceline laid down the rules for them but she wasn't done yet! She rushed over to the door and cracked it open slightly before pulling something out from behind it. "Also…" As she walked back into the room she revealed a red blindfold and a pair of steel handcuffs, "He has to be blindfolded and cuffed behind his back."

"Oh are you kidding me!" Archemitis gave Marceline a sour look but she didn't seem to care at all.

The vampire secured the blindfold on Archemitis and pulled his arms back and fettered his hands within the cuffs. "This is completely necessary and it's actually kind of kinky!" She pushed him onto his back causing him to land on the floor with a light thud.

"Now that's all said and done. Let's get started!" The vampire said with excitement as she nudged Fionna and pointed down his crotch, "You can start with his joy stick."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny! I can still hear you!" Archemitis chimed in. He still wasn't all the comfortable with all of this but he knew that there was absolutely no way out of this. As he lay on the floor all he could do was hear the shuffling of feet as they went by. What he couldn't see was both Fionna and Marceline stripping down, well Fionna more than Marceline.t

Fionna knew that she had at least a few advantages on Marceline. She knew that she had bigger breasts than her and her form was a bit fuller than the vampires but she still had a big disadvantage. This was her first time doing anything like this and Marceline seemed to know what she was doing so Fionna really needed to really give it her all.

The human girl decided not to waste any time at all. She was able to easily pull off her blouse with the help of Archemitis from earlier. Her rather sizable breasts were held up by a white lacy bra that seemed to go hand in hand with the outfit.

Marceline decided to keep her girls concealed for now and just pulled down her panties and tossed them to the floor, oddly enough she kept everything else on. "Hmm, too bad he's missing the show, huh?" Marceline winked over to a Fionna who turned away with a huff.

The vampire was the first to make her move on the unsuspecting demon. Marceline slowly walked over to Archemitis and stood right above his head for an instant before descending upon him and taking a squat over his face. The skirt provided enough cover for that Fionna couldn't see what was about to on.

Archemitis could tell what was going on by the sudden alteration of light through the blindfold being diminished by Marceline's form. He wasn't as angry that Marceline was taking advantage of the situation but he was soon filled with a strange curiosity as to what a certain scent was. It oddly sweet smell was like a variety of berries that was so close to his nose. His curiosity got the better of him and he slowly picked his head up just a bit poked his tongue out only to feel a rather intense heat at the end of it.

Marceline giggled at the poke as she lowered herself down just a bit more and pressed herself up Archemitis, "Come on…it doesn't bite so don't be so shy."

He hesitates for a bit but finally gave into her command as he pushed his tongue against the petals of her flower and began licking slowly, getting acquired to the taste. He couldn't really believe how sweet it was, it truly tasted like strawberries. He found himself wanting more and began to quicken the pace. He opened his mouth just a bit more and began to lash his tongue against the labia of her pussy and continued to slurp up the naturally sweet juices that began to drip against his tongue.

Marceline let out a heated moan as she hadn't expected the Demon to be so eager or skilled with a tongue, "G-glob! Y-you sure like it down there d-don't ya?"

Archemitis didn't respond and just continued to slurp up the vampire's nether lips. He felt something strange build up in his chest a feeling he hadn't felt before today. His heart began to beat faster by the second and his body temperature was on the rise. He curled his toes as he could feel his member begin to swell inside of his slack for the first time.

Fionna was able to spot the swelling in Archemitis' crotch. She started to blush rather deeply as she got down onto her knees and began to de-trouser him. She bit down on her lower lip softly in anticipation of what was to come but didn't expect what about to make its début. As she tugged down his panties she saw his member straining to be contained inside of his boxers. She took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves as she grabbed onto the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down quickly.

Out from his underwear came a throbbing brown spire that was roughly ten inches long and about two inches thick, it pulsed in sync with Archemitis' quick heartbeat. Fionna simply gawked at it, stuck in a state of just shock and awe as she was faced with such a large task. She slowly leaned forward and observed it for a moment, taking in his warm scent with for just a moment.

Marceline glanced back at Fionna and smiled behind her own blushing cheeks. She was beginning to pant a little from all the pleasure she was receiving by means of the demon's tongue. "W-what's wrong little bunny can't handle a…" The vampire's taunt was cut short as she glanced down to see that thick member beneath her. "W-whoa…"

Fionna quickly focused back on Archemitis, she wasn't about to lose him to that vampire, especially not now. She leaned forward and slowly grabbed onto his member and began to slide her thumbs against the underside. Her soft fingers were enough to get Archemitis a bit riled up as he slightly arched his back trying to work his way her soft digits. In her mind Fionna gave herself a mental pat on the back, _'__So__far__so__good__…'_ She smiled meekly and continued to stroke at his cock.

Throughout all of this Archemitis began to think of ways he could use his body to Fionna's favor and then it hit him. He quickly jabbed his tongue against the lips of Marceline's pussy and slowly began to work his tongue deeper inside. Marceline let out a heavy moan. She reached down and grabbed onto one of his horns with her right hand and with her left she began to fondle one of her breast. "A-aah! I n-never knew demon's had such flexible tongues!" Marceline said, whimpering here and there.

Archemitis wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. As his tongue squirmed and wiggled its way against her vaginal walls he began to focus a great deal of his aura into his tongue. The added aura caused Marceline to let out a scream of pleasure, the added sensation felt like someone lit a fire inside of her and gave her a sense of pleasure that she has never felt before. The intense heat continued to travel deeper past the full extension of his tongue.

Meanwhile Fionna was busy working the demon's shaft rather eagerly, she was determined not only to beat the vampire but also to please her boyfriend. As her fingers traced over the shaft of his member she could tell he was enjoying himself quite a bit by the way his cock was throbbing. She pursed her lips together as she watched the clear pre-semen begin to dribble out from the head of that throbbing spire and over her thumbs. She figured that now was the perfect time to move onto the next step.

She leaned in slowly and kissed the head of his drooling appendage, her soft lips cupped around the head letting the pre-semen pool up just enough to give her a good sample of his natural taste. It was slightly salty but it had just a hint of sweetness to it. Fionna found the taste to be rather enjoyable almost like honey glazed peanuts. She parted her lips and began to slip more of the throbbing meat into her mouth.

Archemitis began to lose himself to the pleasure and lust that was coursing through his body. He's never been like this before in his life and he had no idea how to properly deal with it either! His horns began to shift from red to a deep shade of purple as did his tail, "Hmmm!" He moaned from underneath Marceline as he tried to warn her and Fionna that he wasn't feeling all that in control but the girls simply believe that he was just enjoying himself.

Archemitis began to struggle as he tried to yank the cuffs apart but ultimately failed to do so in time. He stopped squirming momentarily which made Marceline raise an eyebrow in suspicion but Fionna was still rather preoccupied with Archemitis twitching member which meant He was still alive just not moving at all.

Beyond Marceline's sight and right behind Fionna's tail was the purple tail of Archemitis. It slowly began coil around her thigh and snaked its way up her skirt and into her panties. Fionna began to blush deeply as she felt the smooth appendage press up against her pussy lips and part them slightly. Fionna was a bit surprised by the sudden sensation his tail was providing, "Nhmm…" She muttered out a soft moan she could feel the tip of his tail slowly wiggled against the entrance before quickly plunging in without any warning at all causing the poor girl to jump suddenly.

Archemitis chuckled to himself deviously as he quickly pumped both his tongue and tail into the two girls and focused his aura into them both as if it was a constant stream of fire that course through their bodies. Both Fionna and Marceline gave heated moans as they both received the pleasure form the demon in ways that exceeded their imagination! As time went on Archemitis increase both speed and the intensity of his aura. He could feel the muscles in their vaginal canal contract around both hit tongue and tail. Their heated moans and rising heart beats were clear signals that they were just about to blow! Fionna had completely lost focus and had pulled herself away from the demon's member just to try and keep herself from releasing to soon but that was one battle she was going to lose, "I…I can't…I can't!"

"Not before the bunny…c-come on Marcy you can…oh glob!" Marceline let out a panted squeal as it seemed they were both at the same level because they both gave into the pleasure at the same time and reached their limit simultaneously.

Fionna fell back and began to arch upwards as she let the tail drill in as deep as it could go before squirting her feminine juices over the purple appendage. Marceline reached down and grabbed onto Archemitis' horns as she basically did the same by pressing her rump down against his face and forcing his mouth up against her dribbling cunt before dousing him in her sweet orgasmic release.

Archemitis gave them both time to recover and let them ride out the residual waves of pleasure as he dislodged his tail and tongue. He didn't wait to much longer though; he quickly grabbed at Marceline's sides and pushed her down onto her back as he got to his feet without using his hands. The demon licked his lips of Marceline's orgasm and began to smirk as he snapped the chain of the handcuffs and pulled the blindfold from around his eyes and revealing his now purple eyes that were filled with years of suppressed lust. One could say Archemitis has been living with sexual frustrations longer than anyone else! "Well that was fun…now let's really get down to the real fun shall we?" The demon said with a smirk on his face.

Archemitis quickly walked over to the large wooden bookshelf and grabbed onto a tome that was on the far right. He quickly flipped through the pages and began to grin as he slowly read aloud, "Astral Projection" and in that instant what seemed to be a solid yet transparent clone of Archemitis stood in the center of the room.

"That's…not part…of the rules!" Marceline said exhaustedly as she looked up towards the two demons that stood before her and Fionna.

Archemitis and his clone began to grin before saying, "To be honest I just don't really care for rules." As they both gazed upon the two females, the demons moved in sync and advanced upon both girls. The two began to strip down the weary girls piece by piece until they laid there completely nude.

The two Archemitises began to grin as they looked at the exposed women, which was something truly out of his nature. The original went over to Fionna and picked her up. He waltzed over to the table and quickly cleared the table of all its content before placing Fionna down on her back and looking her right in the eyes. Her face couldn't be any redder as she saw what kind of uncontrollable beast he could become when aroused to a certain point. She opened her mouth and attempted to say something but was quickly denied that change by Archemitis' quick motions and sudden kiss which was much more passionate than their first.

He parted her lips with his own and quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to wrestle with her own. Fionna let out a surprised squeal which was followed by a heated moan that grew each and every second during that kiss. His hands slowly ran down her sides and traced over her warm, smooth strawberry-vanilla skin.

He slowly pulled away from her tender lips and began to kiss down her neck and ventured lower. He stopped at her large bosoms and pressed his index finger up against nipple on her right breast. He smirked up at her and slowly turned to the left and began to flick his tongue against the other nipple with an eager grin on his face.

Fionna gripped at the edge of the table with one hand and pressed the other up against the back of Archemitis' head. She began to speak but ended up panting between each word or so, "A-archemitis…w-what's gotten…into you…all of a sudden? Y-you've never been so…so aggressive before!" She wasn't complaining in the least bit, she was just very surprised!

He grinned softly and slowly opening his mouth before lightly nibbling down on her nibble and grinding his front teeth into it very slowly. Fionna let out a sharp gasp as the grip on the back of his head simply tightened up. He slowly pulled away and switched to the other repeating the same process making the girl quiver with heated desire.

"Now for the main course…" He said with a low seductive growl as he moved way down south and stopped at the soft pink lips. He lifted her legs up and propped them onto his shoulders, he had always admired her large hips and found them rather attractive to say the least. His tongue slowly slide against her inner right thigh as he leaned in closer and closer, inching his way to her delicate flower. As he was not even a centimeter away from the entrance he opened his mouth just a bit and let his teeth lightly scrape against her bean. He did the same that he had with her nipples and began to lightly nibble on her clitoris which caused her to stream out in please beyond all belief! She had never felt such intense pleasure and heat course through her body like a rushing river and in turn she herself began to run like a river. From her flower came nectar that was sweet in its own way and just like Marceline the scent matched the taste, vanilla. Most likely from the amount of ice cream both she and Cake eat.

He pressed his tongue lightly the moist petals and began to clear away the sweet tasting fluids with as much eagerness or even more than what he had shown to Marceline. Fionna's panting grew faster and heavier as she felt the heated and rather skilled muscle press up against lips of her cunt and slowly spread them up and then dive right in. She grabbed onto his the back of his head tighter as her desire to reach her orgasm occupied her thoughts. Her voice was breathy and soft but filled with the undeniable lust that penetrated her right to the core. "Y-yes! D-don't stop! Please don't stop, I'm so close!" She managed to moan as she arched her back and began riding the waves of heat that surged through her body with each motion of his tongue.

Speaking of Marceline she was having her own brand of fun with the aura composed clone. She managed to find the strength to stand up but couldn't find enough to resist him, the solid projection's touch made her skin tingle with a warm sensation. It grinned softly and pulled her up against itself and began to run his hands all over her torso.

The vampire began to hiss but not in a way that she was used to. It was somewhat weaker than her others and didn't have that fierce bit to it either. The warm tingling sensation began to override her own control and made her weak in the knees but the clone held her up right. "Come now…" It said with Archemitis' voice, "Surely this isn't too much for the Vampire Queen to handle is it?" The transparent figure grinned as it slowly pressed its teeth up against the two bit marks on her neck which was a rather sensitive area for her.

"Ngh…c-cut it out or I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Moan for me and tell me you want more? I can read your emotions…and I can tell you exactly what you want. Now…just sit back and relax." It grinned before bearing its fangs and lightly sinking them into the bite marks which caused the Vampire to let out a high pitched squeal.

"N-no s-stop…you can't!" She squirmed in its grasp and tried to pull away but found herself powerless. The clones right hand slid down her torso and smooth dolphin gray skin as it made its way to her still very sensitive pussy and lightly pinched at her clit. She let out another hiss as the warm tingling sensation shot up her spine just from that simple touch. Her lips began to moisten and dribble her sweet berry juices down her thigh.

He pulled away from the bite marks on her neck and slowly licked at them before whispering in her ear, "Come now…you know you don't want that" His alluring voice accompanied by his warm breath against her neck just added to the already intense pleasure she was feeling. As it spoke the clone released her clit and went for the real prize. "You and I both know that if I stop now it will drive you insane. I can tell how badly you want this Marceline and I'm about to give it to you…" As it finished that sentence the projection drove its index and middle finger into the vampire's entrance and began to slowly pump them into her.

Even though she could see them being drawn out what she felt was completely different. It was the same intense passionate heat from before that was snaking its way inside of her. "Oh Glob!" She cried out in a fit of indulgence, she threw her head back against its shoulders giving it a good angle at her neck.

The clone simply smirked and went to bite down on her neck once against pumping more of Archemitis' aura into her body from both up top from below. She could have sworn she was about to pass out right there and then but something inside of her was keeping her conscious.

As time pressed on both of the demons continued to cater the girls to their own personal desires. The room was filled with the heat of their passion and the sound of their moans just bouncing off the walls. The two versions of Archemitis timed their action just right to make sure that the girls would reach their climax at the same time and like the skilled men they are, it happened.

Fionna arched her back up high as she peaked, her body trembling as she squirted her juices against his face giving Archemitis a pleasant treat which he greatly enjoyed. At the same time Marceline let out an animal like scream as she hit her orgasm for the second time! The clone smirked as the vampires juices gushed all over its palm. "Well done Marceline." It said with a sensual grin.

Still retaining some gentlemen like qualities the men let the girls rest for a few minutes, giving them the change to recover from the heated session. Thinking that that had to have been the last of the competition Marceline inquired the two, "So…which of us was better?"

Archemitis turned to the clone and began to chuckle lightly. In unison the two said, "Silly girl…we're not done yet not by a _long_shot."

It took the girls a little while to really put together what they were getting at but then it hit them like a brick of marzipan from the candy kingdom. They glanced down to see that both of the men were standing their fully erect.

The two smirked as they took the same targets they had before, "We had needs too you know…"

Archemitis leaned over a rather nervous Fionna who simply watched his thick member press right up against her well prepped cunt. His gentleman nature was still inside him somewhere and knew that it was not only his first time but Fionna's as well. As he looked into her eyes and could see the unsettled mind behind them. For a few moments they stared at each other as if they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Fionna reached up and grabbed onto his arm softly and nodded.

He repositioned himself and lined up the head of hic cock to her labia and slowly began to push forward and slide himself inside. Archemitis pressed his hands up against the desk for extra balance. He continued to press forward until he coulfd feel the tip of his member kiss her womb. He chuckled softly and smiled down at her, "W-wow…almost all the way in."

Fionna gave a weak smile as she tried to relax around his member, "Y-yeah j-just remember to take it easy ok?"

Archemitis nodded slowly and began to pull his member back to about half way before thrusting back again. Just from the initial thrust Fionna let out a heated moan as if she was already about to hit her orgasm already! The heat radiating from his body followed by the thick, smooth appendage grinding up against her insides and constantly caressing her g-spot was almost too much for her to handle. Each thrust was accompanied by a whimpering moan from Fionna, "A-ahhh…Archemitis is so…b-big!"

This brought a little more of Archemitis' old side back for just a moment for that one little statement caused him to blush momentarily before snapping back into his lustful state and pick up the pace slightly with his thrusting. He didn't say a word; he just looked down at her blushing face with a tooth grin.

As he continued the steady thrusting he leaned down over her and began to kiss at her neck over and over making sure he worked all of her sensitive spots to insure as much pleasure as possible. He lightly nibbled along her neck letting this smooth fangs glide across her neck.

As time went on Fionna felt like she could take more, "F-…faster Archemitis." Fionna requested which Archemitis was happy to fulfill. Archemitis began to pick up the pace steadily with every few thrust he made which caused the girl to let out heated moans. The sound of their bodies colliding over and over again could be used to conduct a symphony with its steady beats.

As he continued to send his hips ramming forward Fionna jerked with the force of the impact. "Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob!" She repeated faster with each thrust se received as she for the third time in a row reached her climax! Her tight vaginal walls clenched down of Archemitis' spire and drenched it along with his crotch in her sweet juices. Archemitis how ever took that as no means to cease.

The clone however wasn't going to be so gentle with Marceline. It quickly went and took a seat in the recliner and pulled Marceline right into its lap and grinned slightly, "Now it's my turn…" It grabbed at her midsection and pulled her up just above its own throbbing member before releasing her and letting her drop right down on his rod and slide all the way down on the hilt.

Marceline didn't respond for a few moments and simply sat there in his lap with a dumbfounded expression on her face. She began to shudder heavily before throwing her head back and screaming out. She didn't think a feeling like this could even exist, she thought the feeling of his tongue was going to be the end of it all but the moment she felt that member slip into her cunt that all changed!

The heat wasn't just crawling its way up her vaginal cavity but it was spreading throughout her body at a rate she could even comprehend. Her body felt like it had caught fire within a matter of seconds. The pleasure was just completely unfathomable and just from the penetration alone she reached her orgasm!

The clone began to chuckle as it felt the warm feminine juices dripping down its shaft and even running down his testicles. Sadly the clone was just a concoction of years of sexual frustration and was only looking to do one thing, pleasure the vampire and it wasn't about to take it easy either. "So quick? By the time we're finished this chair will be soaked!"

Marceline tried to conjure up some form of coherent sentence but could only let out a quivering moan. He head felt like thousands of tiny heated marbles bouncing around in her head. The clone began to thrust his hips upward and watched her bounce in its lap, hearing her moan put a grin on his face and edged him on. The clone leaned forward and began to slide its tongue against the soft gray skin of her belly and began to travel upwards while still pumping his hips up and thrusting into Marceline without mercy. As its tongue climbed up her body the solidified projection of Archemitis' lust stopped right at her breast.

The clone slowly opened its mouth and lightly cupped his lips on one of her nipples and began to lightly suckle on it. His tongue lightly flicking and lashing against the exposed flesh and letting the heated aura spread through her chest. Marceline gripped onto his head tightly as he teased her breast, her body moving on its own and actually began to ride on the clones cock all on its own. She panted heavily as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and slightly drooled onto its shoulder. She began to shudder violently and clutched the back of its head tightly as she once again achieved her climax.

The two demons each pleasured the women in different ways, changing up speeds, force, positions and methods of extra stimulation. If someone was listening in on them all they'd hear were the heated moans and Archemitis' name being shouted out from the two girls and sound of furniture being moved about.

Archemitis picked up Fionna and held her by her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall and continued to thrust into her feverishly. "A-archemitis…"

The clone had taking Marceline and bent her over the arm of the chair, it grabbed onto her waist and pulled her in closely right down to the base of his member. He showed no mercy to the Vampire Queen and made sure she got what was coming to her. His hips slammed into her causing not only her body but the chair to jerk forward over and over until it bumped up against the wall. Marceline's mind was nearly gone; the only thing that was on her mind now was the desire to hit her orgasm just once more before she passed out.

Fionna reached down and lifted up Archemitis' head and stared him right in the eyes before kissing him deeply. She worked her tongue into his mouth and began to wrestle with it for quite a while. Archemitis moaned into the kiss as he grabbed onto her plush, tender bottom and increased in both speed in force.

She pulled away from his lips for just a moment and managed to muster up strength to utter three words that Archemitis didn't expect to hear, "I…I love you." Archemitis could feel his heart flutter in his chest. He could feel his body begin to flood with the warm sensation as he continued to thrust into her even faster at this point! "I love you Archemitis! I love you!" She moaned out as she yet again hit her next orgasm.

Archemitis and his clone began to pant heavily as they grabbed onto the girls hips and gave one more forceful thrust before finally hitting their orgasm! Archemitis leaned forward and pressed up against Fionna and nodded quickly, "I love you Fionna! With all my heart I love you!" He kissed her deeply as his cock began to pulse rapidly before unleashing years pent up lust. She shuddered heavily as she felt the warm sensation of his semen flood her vaginal canal and start to overflow.

The clone grunted heavily and gripped tightly on her hips as it too hit its climax but in a very different way! The clone turned into a sort of mist and forced itself into vampire and filled her up past her limits. She let out one final scream before hitting her orgasm for the last time and gushing her sweet juices all over the floor.

All was quite now and the room was filled with the sense of satisfaction from all parties. Archemitis held onto Fionna as he leaned up against the wall and slowly took a seat on the floor and lightly kissed her, "I love you Fionna…"

"I do too…" She smiled softly and pressed her head up against the crook of her neck and sighed softly.

Marceline sighed heavily as she weakly got to her feet, nearly falling over the chair as she looked at the two lovebirds in the corner, "Well…my work is done." She grinned slightly and quickly morphed into a bat. She clumsily found herself flying out of the window and heading off into the night, "I'm won't be able to sit properly for a week."

Archemitis glanced up to notice that Marceline had left, leaving the clothing on the floor. A thought soon occurred to him, "Hey Fionna?"

"Hmm?" She said softly as she looked up at him.

"I've never met Marceline before right?"

"Yeah…?"

"How did she know who I was and where I lived?" Archemitis glanced down at Fionna with a very concerned look on his face.

"Well you know Cake has been talking about the two of us to just about everyone in Aaa and even a few guys in Ooo….you don't think." They both exchanged a worried look and began to blush furiously.

"Cake!" Archemitis screamed out as he pulled Fionna off his lap and bolted for the door.

"Wait hun you don't have any clothes on!" Fionna quickly called out to him as she held up his pants.

Meanwhile right behind that door Cake was giggling like a school girl as she snuck off before Archemitis had a chance to grab his pants, "You're welcome…" The feline quickly climbed to the top of the tree house where she found Marceline dressed in her original clothing and sitting down on an icepack, "Thanks again…"

With a grin on her face Marceline nodded, "It was my…pleasure." She and Cake exchanged looks before laughing at the horrible pun. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist!" The vampire held her sides as she continued to laugh.

After a while Marceline leaned back in the chair and sighed softly, "So…I can keep the ice pack right?"

"Oh yeah sure…judging by how long that took I was expecting you to need one." The feline giggled to herself as she caught the vampire blushing, "Now get going before they come back. I'm sure Archemitis has already figured out how today's events came together."

"Right..." Marceline nodded before morphing into a bat once again, "Later Cake."

Just as Marceline flew out the window Archemitis busted to door open in just his pants, "You!"

"Now look just calm down Archemitis…there's no need to be so quick to action." Cake slowly began to back up at the demon looked at her with a sinister grin. She looked behind her and quickly grabbed a feather stuffed pillow. She tore it open and threw as many feathers at Archemitis as she could before dashing through the window, "You'll thank me for this later!"

Archemitis coughed and sputtered as hit spit the feathers out of his mouth and stumbled over to the window, "I'm gonna get you for this!" He shook his fist out the window as he watched the feline scamper off with a giggle. Archemitis growled softly and pulled away from window before turning around to see Fionna standing before him still in the nude but covering herself up a bit.

"So…um…" Fionna said shyly as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.

Archemitis stood there with his eyes wide and his cheeks burning red, "Turns out it was cakes idea…"

Fionna smiled softly and nodded, "I thought so."

Archemitis tried to find something to say that wasn't about what had just occurred, "H-hey where did you go to get the dress made?"

"You know that spider guy that lives in the next valley over?

"Yeah Lord Arachnid…we'll have to send him a thank you card." Archemitis smiled up at Fionna trying not to look at her body in the slightest, lest there be a repeat of what just happened.

"S-so…umm do you want to join me for a quick shower?" Fionna smiled softly and lightly nibbled on her lower lip for just a moment, "I mean you're all sweaty and stuff from…well you know." Archemitis simply stood there with a deep blush on his face. "So...I'll just be waiting in the shower ok?" She walked over to him and lightly kissed his cheek before walking off, her plush hips swaying back and forth and her bottom bouncing while she ventured off.

Archemitis quickly shook his head as he tried to snap himself out of it. He sat there for just a moment but soon began to strip off his pants as he hopped his way over to the bathroom door, "W-wait hold on I'm on my way!"

-The End.


End file.
